Mugiwaras road to Dublin
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: One Shot que je dois à Sogeblue. 15 mots imposés. P'tit résumé pourri ? Avec plaisir : "L'alcool est dangereux pour les histoires de coeur." ZxS évidemment. Et NamixRobin sous-entendu.


One-Shot réponse à Turlututu de Sogeblue. (cette fic' est un chef d'oeuvre quand on connait les références XD) Je lui ai imposé 15 mots, elle a fait pareil. Sauf qu'il me faut un mois pour trouver l'inspiration. Elle, un après-midi lui a suffit ! J'ai les boules. Ce que j'ai fait est super décousu vu que j'ai mis les mots dans l'ordre dans lequel ils m'ont été donné.

En plus, si j'avais eu le choix, je ne l'aurai pas posté celle là ... Ah la la ... je vais ptètre devoir faire des fictions plus sérieuses, en attendant de pouvoir réécrire des belles petites fanfictions bien drôles.

Je ne vous impose pas la lecture et vous propose une dernière fois de cliquer sur "page précédente" !

* * *

><p>Le défi est lancé. C'est parti. On se motive. On pense à un beaauuu lemon pour enjoliver le tout (quoique, il faut que j'arrive à le caser). On emmerde Sogeblue pour ces 15 putains de mots [en gras] qu'il faut caser (dans un ordre prédéfini en plus, c'pas moral tout ça). On prie Zeus, Odin et Chuck Norris pour sauver le Japon. Et on se lance.<p>

« TERRE EN VUE ! »

Oui, parce que hurler « Eau en vue » en pleine mer, c'est pas d'une utilité flagrante. Et je soupçonne Luffy d'y avoir penser quand même, le petit coquinou sans neurones ! Huhuhu ! En parlant de neurones tiens. V'là la Robin qui se ramène avec son cerveau et ses bouquins. Qu'est ce que je la hais celle la ! Déjà, elle a un cerveau. Alors ça m'insupporte, parce qu'il se trouve, que moi, pauvre infirme, je n'en ai pas ! Et en plus … cette p*tasse … elle a bouffé un fruit du démon ! LE fruit du démon que toute yaoiste qui se respecte désire avoir ! Et comme nous sommes un certain nombre, on aurait fait une salade de fruit, histoire de se partager tout ça. Le fruit du voyeurisme ! (Hana Hana no mi, c'est que des cracks.) La petite chanceus... perverse lààà ! Elle se farcit un lemon TOUS LES SOIRS ! Bah ouais, et bien sur, les protagonistes sont deux mecs taillés comme des dieux grecs avec une libido d'un couple de lapins en rut toute l'année ! Et nous ? QUE DALLE ! Moi je dis, Oda est un sadique. Brefons, (du verbe Brefer, je brefe, tu brefes, il brefe, nous brefons …) Madame j'ai-un-cul-bordé-de-nouille-et-je-vous-emmerde se ramène, avec deux trois informations, histoire de remplir son quota d'utilité dans la série.

« - Island of Ireland. Pays d'origine de Pierce Brosnan, Collin Farrell et U2. Nous allons accoster dans le port de **Dublin**, la ville principale du l'île.

- Attend, Collin Farrell ? Le mec qui se tape Jared Leto dans "Alexandre" ?

- Lui même.

- Mon nom est Bond, James Bond.

- Pose ces lunettes, Luffy. Et va prévenir Usopp et Chopper qu'il n'est pas obligatoire d'apprendre les paroles de "Beautiful Day" pour accoster.

- D'accord, Nami. Et je fais quoi pour Zoro et Sanji ?

- Je m'en occupe. »

Tout en réfléchissant à la tenue qu'elle allait mettre avant de descendre en ville, elle s'approcha discrètement de la porte de la chambre de Zoro, se racla la gorge et hurla :

« - ZOROOOOOO ! AIDE NOUS À ACCOSTER ! ON VIENT D'ARRIVER AU PAYS DE LA GUINNESS ! »

Bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe du lit. Froissement de tissu d'un vêtement qu'on enfile à la va-vite. Chapelet de jurons. Chapelet de jurons bis. Bruit de clé dans la serrure. Un marimo torse nu sort en trombe de la-dite chambre, sans-doute déjà attiré par les effluves d'alcool échappés des distilleries de la ville. À l'intérieur, un blondinet laissé pour compte au milieu des draps, lançait insultes sur insultes.

« - MAIS QUEL ENFOIRÉ DE PREMIÈRE ! ESPÈCE DE CON ! ZOROOOO ! T'ES QU'UN SALE CON ! Raaaah putain ! Dire que l'alcool passe avant le sexe qui passe avant tout ! T'ES UN CAS DÉSESPÉRÉ ! TU M'ENTENDS RORONOA ? T'ES UN PAUVRE TYPE !

- Absolument. … Ah ! Au fait, Sanji-kun, c'est quoi les petits trucs au sucre qui cristallisent sur la table de la cuisine ?

- Des **bonbons à la menthe **rien que pour toi et Robin-chan, pourquoi cette question, Nami-swan ?

- Et bien, il n'y en a plus.

- LUFFYYYYYYYYY ! »

Pris d'une furieuse envie de génocide de chewing-gum, Sanji sortit de la chambre, habillé d'un drap autour de la taille, bien décidé à dégommer le bretteur après s'être échauffé sur son capitaine. Luffy momentanément hors d'état, le blond furieux s'approcha de son amant indigne, tout content d'avoir jeté l'ancre dans la baie de cette superbe ville aux senteurs alcoolisées.

« - TOI ! SALE CONNARD !

- Ho ! Eh ! Calme toi, chéri !

- NE-M'APPELLE-PAS-COMME-CA !

- Alleeeeez, comprend moi ! De la Guinness ! On n'en trouve qu'ici !

- Alcoolo sénile ! Abruti congénital ! IMPUISSANT !

- Oï, tu trouves pas que t'abuses là ?

- Oui, j'avoue, un peu.

- Désolé si je t'ai un peu abandonné tout à l'heure...

- Tu vas prendre mon pied dans ta gueule et tu verras si, moi, je suis désolé !

- Allons, je t'offre un bijou, un bouquet de **fleurs**, une boîte de chocolat et tout s'arrangera !

- Mais bien sur, tout s'arrangera quand je te ferai BOUFFER TES COUILLES, CONNARD ! »

Sachant très bien que la colère de son amant est passagère (comme toute les autres), Zoro tenta une approche pleine de tendresse. Passant les mains sur le dos nu de Sanji, l'une d'elle, plus vicieuse, approchait de son postérieur, précairement habillé par le drap de leur couche commune. Il susurra à l'oreille de son blondinet :

« - Tu ne m'en voudras pas longtemps ... »

Sa bouche descendit le long de la mâchoire avant de déposer un baiser sur le cou de son blondinet. Il embrassa ensuite le plancher du navire, les mains sur l'entre-jambe, ses bijoux de famille préalablement brisés par un coup de pied fort bien placé.

« - It's a beautiful day, Sky falls, you feel like. It's a beautiful day. Don't let it get away !

- Usopp ! J'ai dit que t'étais pas obligé de l'apprendre !

- Tu préfères Sunday Bloody Sunday ?

- Raaaah, Luffy ne t'as rien dit ?

- Il s'est mangé le pied de Sanji en jupette avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- C'EST UN DRAP !

- Oh ça va Sanji ! Tout le monde connait ton goût pour le travestissement !

- UN CONSEIL LONG-PIF : T'AS INTÉRÊT À **COURIR** _VITE _!

- Hiiii ! Mais il est d'humeur anthropophage aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- Il semblerait... et Zoro n'est pas épargné. Pourquoi Chopper est déguisé en farfadet ?

- JE SUIS UN LEPRECHAUN !

- C'est ridicule... Allez vous préparer, on va visiter. »

Usopp et Chopper allèrent dans leur chambre en chantonnant, tandis que le bretteur tachait, tant bien que mal, de se relever.

« - Gnnniiih …

- Alors Zoro, on découvre les joies de la vie de couple ? Niark niark.

- Tais toi, la Sorcière, qu'est ce que j'y peux si il a ses règles, hein ?

- Euh … tu sais ce que c'est "avoir ses règles" ?

- Bien sur, et lui, c'est pareil.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Pfff, je te jure … et bien, tout les mois, pendant 5 ou 6 jours, Mister Prince est plus qu'insupportable et tabasse n'importe qui pour n'importe quelle raison. Sauf que lui, y'a pas de raison hormonale et il a pas besoin de serviettes hygiéniques. Des fois, je me demande vraiment s'il est pas foutu comme une nana …

- … je vois. »

Dublin. Ville très sympathique, rien à redire là dessus. De magnifiques établissements, des pubs un peu partout, une bonne ambiance. Et à priori, pas de traces de marines, si l'on exclut les duos de **gendarmes** à l'entrée des pubs.

« - C'est dingue, ils sont devant chaque échoppe où on vend de l'alcool...

- T'as l'œil que pour ça, Marimo.

- Raaah mais tu m'en veux encore ?

- Non, je suis passé à autre chose.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

- J'ai décidé de sévir de façon différente.

- Pardon ?

- Abstinence.

- Abstiquoi ?

- Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que tu ne connaissais pas ce terme. J'avais osé croire que tu étais moins con que ça mais …

- C'est le jour du foutage de gueule gratuit ? Explique moi, Sourcil en vrille !

- No more sex.

- Hein ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec nos activités au lit ?

- Exact.

- Mais encore ?

- Plus de sexe. Toi pas toucher moi. Sous la couette, on dort et rien d'autre. Mini-Zoro ne m'approche plus. Mon cul te boude. Et si la masse de testostérone que tu es ne le supporte pas, demande gentiment à ta main droite … tu es bien droitier ? »

Revenons-en aux gendarmes, Zoro étant sur pause, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer. Le reste de l'équipage, pourtant habitué à leur disputes de couple, géraient plus ou moins bien les allusions à leur sexualité. Si Robin était (intérieurement bien sur) ravie et morte de rire, Usopp et Chopper se sentaient, à des degrés différents, mal à l'aise … Luffy, lui, bloquait encore sur le mot abstinence. Nami, Dieu merci (je suis athée, mais j'aime bien l'expression), fit avancer l'intrigue (si on peut appeler ça une intrigue) et alla questionner l'un des gendarmes/portiers de pub.

« - Excusez moi, nous sommes nouveaux ici, et …

- Notre présence vous intimide ?

- Si on peut dire ça comme ça...

- N'ayez crainte, Mademoiselle, notre rôle consiste à maîtriser tout débordement d'ivrogne à l'intérieur de l'établissement que nous surveillons. Tant que vous n'assommez pas votre voisin à coup de pinte, tout va bien.

- Je suis rassurée, merci.

- Oh, nous faisons également en sorte que les mineurs n'entrent pas dans les pubs.

- Ah. »

Le problème était : comment faire rentrer Usopp et Luffy, la majorité leur échappant d'une seule année seulement ? Nami pensa à les abandonner dehors. Bien évidemment, il serait dangereux de laisser Luffy déambuler dans une ville sans surveillance active, Usopp ne faisant pas tout à fait l'affaire. Reste la dernière solution.

« - Truquer les papiers. »

Nami, professionnelle de la fraude … ou pas. Un peu de maquillage et voilà, Luffy et Usopp flanqués d'une moustache et leur carte d'identité annonçant : 35 ans.

« - Nami, je me sens ridicule. Et personne n'y croira jamais !

- Usopp, tais toi ! T'es trop pessimiste ! Dis toi fort dans ta tête que tu as 35 ans, et le mec ne remarquera rien.

- Il n'empêche que c'est ridicule. On a l'air de … de …

- Mario et Luigi ?

- Oui, voilà, c'est ça. »

Il se trouve que les gendarmes, en plus d'être fans de Nintendo, avaient quelques affections pour les plombiers italiens. Quelle coïncidence !

L'intérieur du pub était … à la hauteur de sa réputation. Un bar prenait toute la largeur du mur du fond, accompagné de nombreux tabourets, occupés pour la plupart. Derrière ce bar où s'affairait le commerçant, s'alignent des dizaines et dizaines de bouteilles de telle sorte que le mur nous est totalement caché. Un paradis de diversité. Du plus petit flacon à la bouteille dite "magnum". L'éden de tout alcoolo qui se respecte. Vous pensez à Zoro, n'est ce pas ? J'avoue qu'il l'a bien mérité sa réputation. En revanche, aujourd'hui, il n'y pense même pas. Depuis sa dernière discussion avec Sanji, notre bretteur international est plongé dans un état second, encore et toujours en mode "pause". Nami (ma sauveuse officielle de scénario qui part en cacahuète) s'installa à une table, dans l'espoir d'y déguster des plats régionaux.

« - Qu'est ce que vous nous proposer ?

- JE VEUX DE LA VIAAAANDE !

- Tais toi, Luffy.

- Et bien, ma p'tite dame, nous avons notre bon vieux ragoût irlandais, ou si vous voulez, j'ai de la **perdrix** qui rôtit au four.

- C'est irlandais la perdrix ?

- Celle ci nous vient de **Haute-Savoie**.

- Bah … c'est pas un plat irlandais si la viande vient d'autre part.

- C'est exact.

- Et pourtant vous en vendez aux clients !

- C'est exact.

- C'est malhonnête !

- C'est exact.

- Et personne ne se révolte ?

- Personne n'a jamais posé de question.

- Ah.

- Et oui.

- Ils sont idiots.

- Non, ma p'tite dame, ils sont ivres... Votre choix ?

- Je vais prendre la perdrix.

- Mais ?... je vous ai proposé un plat réellement irlandais !

- Certes, mais le monsieur là-bas, s'étouffe avec votre ragoût depuis tout à l'heure... je crois qu'il va vomir …

- Ah. Et bien, je prends votre commande et je vais lui dire de faire ça **dehors**.

- Je vais prendre une perdrix, également.

- Je prendrai pareil que Nami-swan et Robin-chwan !

- DE LA VIAAAAAAAAAAANDE !

- Sur le menu dehors, c'est marqué que vous faites des pommes de terre...

- Tout à fait, M. Luigi.

- Gné ? … ah oui la moustache … Bah je vais prendre des pommes de terre alors, avec un peu de viande. »

Chopper commanda la même chose que son idole le grand capitaine Usopp-sama... euh … Luigi-sama, veuillez m'excuser. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers l'épéiste dont le cerveau avait subitement annoncé un préavis de grève. Brefs appels. Poke sur l'épaule. Hurlements de Nami. Tabouret en pleine figure. Aucune réaction. Sanji lui commanda une bière. Après tout, l'odeur allait peut être le réveiller un tant soit peu.

Ainsi, le repas fut entamé dans la bonne ambiance allégée par les vapeurs de whisky. La viande affluait, arrosée par les tournées de Guinness généreusement offertes par Nami (qui n'hésite pas à revoir à la hausse les dettes de ses nakamas). Et soudainement …

« - PLUS DE SEXE ? »

Silence. Le genre de silence qui, aussi court soit il, paraît infiniment long tellement il est gênant. Sauf pour mister Roronoa, dont la vie sexuelle en péril est plus importante que le malaise ambiant.

« - On ressuscite enfin, Tête d'Algue ?

- Commence pas avec tes blagues à deux berrys !

- Je me pose des questions … la distance qui sépare deux de tes neurones est si grande que ça ? Ça expliquerai ta réaction tardive … et je plains le neurone qui s'est tapé tout le chemin. Quel **parcours** ! Ta tête doit être très vaste, Marimo.

- **POURQUOI** **?**

- Sans doute parce que ta mère t'as fait ainsi. La pauvre.

- JE TE PARLE PAS DE CA, SALE GUEULE D'ANGE ! Et laisse ma mère en dehors de ça.

- Même tes insultes deviennent douteuses.

- POURQUOI L'ABSTINENCE ? JE MÉRITE PAS CA !

- … dit il d'un ton désespéré.

- Répond ! »

Sanji ne répondit rien. Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et toisa son interlocuteur pendant un court instant. Il jeta un coup d' œil à ses nakamas, les incitant à reprendre leur repas. Puis, dans un même mouvement, il avança sa chaise vers Zoro, approcha son visage de celui de la tête d'algue. Et, yeux dans les yeux (ou dans l'oeil pour Sanji), il tenta de conserver un air calme, et parla.

« - Écoute moi bien, Tronche de Gazon. Le jour où l'on a décidé mutuellement de devenir un couple … quand je dis "couple", tu comprends ? J'vais tacher de faire simple pour toi. C'est quand deux personnes couchent ensemble avec un minimum de fidélité parce qu'il se trouvent qu'elles éprouvent, l'un pour l'autre, des SENTIMENTS... mot absent du vocabulaire des végétaux marins visiblement. Alors, moi, je fais avec. Mais je voulais un minimum d'attention de ta part, c'est légitime après tout. Même si pour cela, il fallait me foutre à poil et agiter mes fesses devant toi, je l'assumais... Et devine quoi, il se trouve que, MÔSIEUR, me trompe avec la première CANETTE DE BIERE VENUE ! Tu m'excuseras du peu mais j'ai le droit de mal le prendre, non ?

- … Je …

- Tu ... RIEN ! Un dernier conseil, Marimo, bois. Bois pour oublier. »

Pour ce moment, je me suis amusée à imaginer un chibi Zoro tout mimi, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, des grands yeux humides, implorants, avec des petites larmes dans les coins. La bouche formant une petite moue du bébé qui se retient de pleurer, et l'on entendrait un tout petit murmure que l'on pourrait traduire par "Dis moi que tu blagues !". Cependant, le personnage deviendrait alors un paradoxe humain dès l'instant où il se saisirait de la pinte de bière devant lui, et la viderait de son contenu aussi innocemment que s'il s'agissait d'un verre d'eau minérale. Il en commanda aussitôt une nouvelle. Les yeux de Nami pétillèrent tandis que la calculatrice qui lui sert de cerveau additionnait le prix des bières à la dette de Zoro.

L'alcool avait déjà allégé les esprits. Les mugiwaras commençaient doucement à faire des choses de plus en plus illogiques. À commencer par des éclats de rire soudain, sans aucune raison, la navigatrice étant une pro dans le domaine. Usopp s'était mis à parler italien, avec un accent parfait, et son monologue était ponctué par les "Mamma Mia !" stridents de Chopper aussi ivre que ses camarades. Luffy, cuisinier improvisé, mélangeait les alcools qu'il trouvait sur la table avec la sauce de la viande, du sel, du poivre, du tabasco, des morceaux de pommes de terre, de carottes, d'aubergines et d'autres ingrédients présents dans les assiettes de ses nakamas ou des autres clients du bar. Bien entendu, il faisait goûter ce fameux mélange à qui le voulait (autant dire plein de gens vu le taux d'alcoolémie) et Sanji, amateur de nouvelles recettes, affirmait que ça avait un goût de **sperme** (dur de caser ce mot en dehors d'un lemon). Zoro s'enfilait bières sur bières sans transitions, ajoutant par ci par là, des verres de whisky et autres boissons fortes pour varier. Et Robin ? On pourrait croire que Madame a bu avec modération et se contente d'assister tranquillement au spectacle. Mais en regardant de plus près, on a pu remarquer qu'elle tanguait légèrement sur sa chaise.

Et puis, il arriva.

Le verre …

… de trop.

.

.

.

.

TROU NOIR

(temps estimé : une dizaine d'heures)

.

.

.

.

_POV Zoro_

Aaaarh … Mal de tête. Migraine. Non, … pire. Comme si Wapol avait confondu son royal trône avec mon crâne. P*tain, j'ai mal partout. Des pieds à la tête, en passant par le 5éme virage de l'intestin grêle. Je crois que je vais mourir … non … à croire que tous les épéistes ont le droit à une mort conne... Entre Kuina qui se casse la gueule dans l'escalier et moi qui ais la gueule de bois la plus mémorable de l'histoire … je sais pas ce que je préfère … Finalement, je pense que je vais me contenter d'aller vomir un coup, et de survivre après. On va déjà essayer de se lever... Hmmm … Ouvrir les yeux pour commencer... Et de un … et de deux … Raté. Ils se referment. Réessayons … Le droit … voilaaaa … le gauche … voilaaaa … et on ne bouge plus ! Lààà, parfait. OUH LA ! C'est flou ici ! Ah non, c'est juste ma vue qui déconne.

Bah.

Pourquoi je suis à poil, moi ? Et elle est à qui cette chambre ? Enfin, chambre est un bien grand mot … Waaah ! Ils (bien que je n'ai aucune idée de leur identité) ont même réussit à coller une table au plafond. Je me demande si la peau de crocodile était déjà épinglé au mur avant ou si c'est récent de la soirée d'hier … Aïe ! Qu'est ce que … ? Ah bah tout s'explique. Mon mal de crâne surtout. Je comprend pourquoi personne n'a eu l'idée de dormir par terre avec comme oreiller, le dernier tiroir d'une table de nuit... Je me redresse. Non sans pousser un long gémissement de douleur … J'envie Luffy d'être élastique et de ne pas avoir à supporter les problèmes de colonne vertébrale tordue dans tous les sens.

« - Enfin réveillé ? … Ah ! C'est toi qui avait ma cravate finalement. »

OAH LE FLIP ! Il m'a fait peur l'autre … Baka-Cook ? Sanji ! Je l'avais même pas remarqué ! Ni lui, ni le lit sur lequel il était allongé à plat ventre. Et il a raison, j'ai sa cravate autour du cou, le seul vêtement que je porte. Je l'enlève et la lui rend. Il pouffe de rire et ne la prend pas. Il est con ou quoi ? Il me sourit et regarde ses propres mains. Je suis son regard, en notant au passage qu'il est nu, et que ses mains sont … menottées.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on fout en **prison** ?

- … ? On est pas en prison !

- Bah pourquoi t'as des **menottes** ?

- Tu les as volées aux gendarmes, après les avoir assommés avec un tabouret. »

Il rigola doucement en voyant mon expression que je devine idiote.

Rien.

Je ne me souviens de rien.

Et encore c'est un euphémisme.

C'est pas possible de perdre le contrôle le temps d'une nuit sans avoir au moins un semblant de souvenir …

Bruit dans le couloir.

J'entends la voix de Chopper qui chante "Tatoue moi sur tes seeeins !" en rigolant tandis que Usopp hurle que Nami s'est fait tatouer le buste du **président** Lincoln sur le sein gauche. J'entends aussi la Sorcière colérique, juste derrière notre porte, qui réplique que c'est un dessin au stylo. Elle baisse d'un ton et demande à Robin de l'aider à l'effacer … C'est moi ou il y avait un lourd sous-entendu dans sa phrase ? Mais bordel ! Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ? Je me réveille à poil avec un Sanji menotté, Usopp et Chopper ont encore assez de voix pour m'achever, Nami se tatoue des trucs sur la poitrine et drague Robin …

« - Et de 41 !

- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAARH ! LUFFY ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS SOUS LE LIT ?

- Calme toi, Zoro ! Je ramasse des **glands** ! Je suis sur d'avoir vu Totoro cette nuit ! Il en a caché de partout ! »

Il sortit de la chambre en chantonnant... Je me suis tourné vers le cuistot, avec le vain espoir qu'il puisse m'éclairer, mais il se contenta de me sourire tendrement, encore un peu dans les vapes.

« - Je t'avoues que je me sens un peu perdu, là …

- C'est normal vu l'état dans lequel tu étais … le réveil ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Je … Qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ?

- Oh ! Plein de trucs ! Si tu savais ! … C'était merveilleux ! »

C'est bon. Je panique.

« - … Et puis, l'abstinence c'est vraiment dépassé comme concept. Heureusement que tu m'as fait changé d'avis. »

Merde. J'arrive pas à remonter ma mâchoire inférieure. Il me regarde fixement, son sourire devient légèrement plus vicieux, et son œil pétille de malice.

.

.

.

« Tu veux que je te raconte ? »

.

OWARI

* * *

><p>Pas fameux, fameux. = ... Tant pis.


End file.
